


Cold

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, warm blankets make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: A mission gone somewhat wrong shows the team that even Captain America is afraid sometimes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cold

"I think this is a bad time to mention, I'm not good with water." He could Hear Clint Struggling to get to him as the water rose. "Stay with me Cap. Slow deep breaths. Just listen to me don't think about anything else." He could hear garble of the coms but it was just that garble. The jet was hit and they all scattered. Before he could get clear they hit the water still inside the jet. They were jammed up in ice and metal. He was able to slip out but was carefully climbing up towards Cap who was clearly having a panic attack. He stepped wrong and water began to fill the part of the jet they were trapped in.

Steve struggled and pulled the metal groaning around him. "Cap, hold on. Stop moving i'm gonna get you out just calm down." He could see someone standing on the window above them but couldn't make out who. The structure shifted and they sunk further. "Cccc...cclint?" Steves tone was unsteady. "Where are you? The water...ice…..please talk to me please." He found a place to perch carefully. "I'm here its ok. We are gonna get out." He could see the water billowing with red clouds. "Cap is that from you?" He couldn't step closer for fear of moving something. 

"I..I think it is. I can't feel anything.I'm…..I'm scared Clint." The words hit him harder than he expected. "Stay with me Cap. I'm working on it." He moved up to the window and began banging. Desperate to get the attention of anyone. He could hear Cap shudder as the water rose. He carefully slid back down into the water and over to him. He could feel the debris pinning him against the ice. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are gonna be ok stay with me ok? Just keep talking to me and breath." 

In his head he was already wondering just how bad this was going to go. Just as the water rose past Steve's head something smashed the window above. "Cap? Barton? You down here?" Tony was looking down. "We are here. Caps stuck water just passed his head he's not in great shape." Tony was quickly submerged removing enough metal to move him towards the surface. Medical was waiting to collect him pretty much leaving Clint to fend for himself when he climbed out. 

Nat passed him a towel and walked him back to the ship. She took care of the cuts and scrapes as he told her and her alone what he witnessed. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Phil told me he was completely aware he was freezing the first time. He was probably having the most horrible flash back of his life. I can't even imagine living through that. His first cold season is gonna be tough. We should get him a weighted blanket." He looked at her. "A what?" She tossed him a dry shirt and pants. " A weighted blanket. They more or less simulate the pressure points of someone holding you and they are super warm. I think it would help." He smiled. "You always have a knack for this stuff."

Steve woke up in the med bay disoriented and he came up swinging. Tony was sitting in the chair but jumped up to calm him. "Easy easy." He looked at him confused "Howard? No no….. Tony…. Oh god Tony." He pulled him in for a hug. "Um… you good spangles?" He let go but was still shaking and cold. "I thought….." he didn't finish but Tony knew what he meant. "Its ok don't dwell on that. You are here safe at the tower. Still trying to get your body temp up but otherwise on the mend.” He placed a blanket over him "this is a very nice heated blanket that pepper bought me. I figure you might need it more than me right now." He showed him how to work settings.

“Thank you. I just ...when we went down and I hit the water. It was 1945 all over again.” He tried and failed to choke back a sob. “Maybe it’s best if you go. I think I’m still a bit worked up from the crash.” Tony sat back in the chair. “Nope. the worst thing right now is leaving you alone. Would you feel better in your bed? I mean we can do that, get you down there. Jarvis can do a better job heating your room up rather than worrying about the entire med bay temps. Come on I will help you, let's take a walk.” Steve groaned as he pulled himself out of bed onto somewhat shaking legs.it was then that he realized he was not wearing any pants. 

“Well, that answers a question for me. Hold up.” Tony left the room and came back with a pair of sweatpants. “There ya go.” He was surprised to see tony blushing as he gave him a moment to dress. “You don’t have to handle me with kid gloves. I was in the army. I have been seen undressed and seen other guys undressed.” Tony looked back at him “Sorry its just, wasn’t exactly expecting it.” Steve actually smirked at him. “What seeing me undressed or what you saw undressed?” Tony choked “Um… I...well” He was stammering like an idiot while Steve was laughing at him. An honest lively laugh he hadn’t heard in the few months they had known each other. “Are you enjoying this? You are, aren't you?” He shrugged, “I found out what makes Tony Stark speechless. Too bad I can’t use that against you but it would make things awkward for everyone one.”

Tony walked with him to his room. He could see in his movements he was still sluggish no doubt from the hypothermia. Once it hit him it seemed the serum just couldn't keep up. He made a note that the serum was hindered by intense cold. He would have to insulate Caps suit for the weather. There was a knock on the door. "Captain agents Romanoff and Barton are at your door." He sunk down onto the couch. "Fine let them in." 

They entered into the room with a large box in tow. "We know that mission yesterday was rough and we got something for you." They placed the box on the floor in front of him. He was confused when he opened it up to reveal a large blankets but upon further inspection it had weight to it. "A blanket?" Clint nodded. "It's a weighted blanket. It feels like someone is hugging you and it's nice and warm." Tony got up from the chair. Looks like you got this in hand legolas. I'm gonna take off if you need me let Jarvis know." 

Natasha now had the blanket out of the box and laid over Steve. He was surprised at how comforting it felt. It brought back memories. "This is nice. How much does it weigh?" Clint looked at the package, "looks like its 100lbs. Damn Nat I didn't think they made them that heavy." She smirked "I have my contacts. Figured a regular one wouldn't do much for him." 

Clint could see Cap sinking into the couch Tony's heat blanket on him and the weighted blanket looking content wrapped in a good memory. "When I was with the Howlies we moved all over Europe in the Winter. The first night out in the woods Bucky ended up in my tent because he figured out how warm I was. A few nights later Dum Dum ended up in our tent. Even though I could have kicked his ass I didn’t argue with him. It became a common occurrence for who ever wasn't on watch to end up in my tent. It was pretty much a dog pile but it was nice in a weird sort of way. The night we lost Bucky no one kept watch we set up the tent and we stayed together until the sun came out in the morning. They were a lot heavier but this is nice. " he was beginning to doze off so they left him be. "Take care Cap call us if you need anything." He slept through the night and well into the afternoon for the first time since waking up and he wasn't even upset about it. He felt safe and warm for the first time since he lost his best friend and that was all he could ever hope for.


End file.
